


They Will Come at Night

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Bonding, Bruising, Claiming, Conditioning, Dominance, Eating, Folklore, M/M, Mental Coercion, Other, Soul Bond, Spiritual, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started off as typical day for Silva took quite the turn at night. During his mission, an innocent gets caught in the crossfire. Guilted by outside forces, he ends up taking the injured person to a hotel for safe keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on folklore told to me from my childhood.

Two figures walked quickly down the busy promenade. The shorter one, black haired and barely standing upright, breathed heavily, clutching desperately to the friendly arm. The taller of the two smiled wickedly, eyes darting hither and thither.  “Where did you say it was~?” came the playful voice, and the shorter form pointed, indicating a building off to their far left. The smile curved up higher, impossibly sensual. There was a tug and the two were off. They passed through the crowd, unknowingly ignored by the foot traffic. A taloned hand reached forward and grasped onto the handle, wrenching the door open. The taller creature leaned down, lips brushing against the black hair. “Good luck, Chrollo.” At the groan, the taller figure moved, flicked his arm out through the open door.

Chrollo stumbled forward, blearily seeing the dark blue carpeting rush underneath their feet. They reached their hands out and grasped onto the wall, fingers curled around the corner. They let out a deep breath, feeling a change in the air. There was a disturbance just below where they stood. Someone was drifting away, fading from this world. The mental absence was exquisite, but the person was unfortunately dying. Chrollo pushed away from the wall and took unsure steps forward. They were weak and underfed, having been trapped under a blessed stone for several…… days? Weeks? They hardly had an idea; they had lost track of time during their imprisonment. They heard a gurgled groan of pain from far away followed by another shaking thud. Curious about this, Chrollo focused on the dying minds and headed towards them.

Blood spilled from the mouths of the dying. Chrollo leaned over them, fingers trailing over the slow moving chests. They lowered a hand down against the victim, listening to the quieting heartbeat. It wouldn’t be worth it. This consciousness wouldn’t last long, and the vessel would be worthless. Beaten and bruised ribs distorted under Chrollo’s touch. They stood and glanced over to the other dying person. Yes, it was too late now. Chrollo let out a long breath and closed their eyes. The numerous dead brought them to this spot, but the reason they were in this _building_ was because they had been drawn here by a powerful mind. Unspeakably powerful... As they focused, their spirit rippled out in waves. Ghost like hands dove above the waves, scratching and searching for something living – sentient.

Ghost hands found a leg and rattled noisily at what they touched. Chrollo felt a scratching in their skull, heard the rattling once a target was found. Yes, yes. This was the person Chrollo sought out before. They called back their search and headed closer towards their target. They crept along quietly, soon finding a broad man in the midst of fighting. Chrollo’s finger trailed over the metal railing, curling around the pipe. This man was fascinating to watch. He moved so quickly, brutally striking each point on his opponent. Silver hair flowed behind him whenever he was properly in view. People gasped in terror not too far to Chrollo’s right. They turned their head. There was a small group, huddled up. Chrollo could feel their collective consciousnesses shake with pain, screaming out in fear. This wasn’t what they wanted. They needed to clear the air.

Another groan of pain off to their left, and Chrollo was roused into action. They crouched and hurried over to the startled group, offering them a small smile.

           “Hey now. Hey,” they began. “It’s gonna be okay.” They lifted up their hands, silently shushing the terrified group. “The exit’s just back that way.” They pointed up towards the way they came. “I’ll follow behind you and make sure you all get out okay.”

There were a few hesitant looks as though they were just processing what it was Chrollo was saying. After another shake and burst of power, the group yelped and quickly agreed. Chrollo motioned for where they were supposed to go and, as promised, lingered behind. Each move was calculated, backed only by the violent intentions weaving through the air. Chrollo slowed their steps, softly encouraging the escapees to keep going. Something rattled in their skull again, and Chrollo shook their head quickly, knocking about the noise until it quieted. When they looked up, they saw a body and rubble coming their way.

At least this was according to plan.

\- ◊ -

When Chrollo awoke, they were not prepared for the lavish bedding underneath their body. They felt the reach of many hands scouring the room. Chrollo drew back their senses and sat up slowly. They peered around the room quietly and drew back the sheets. Just as they did, the door opened. Their target stood in the doorway, broad form filling the frame perfectly. His large hand rested on the doorknob; steely eyes stared down Chrollo. The black haired visitor sat there silently, returning the gaze unflinchingly. The man entered quietly.

           “Where am I?” Chrollo asked, voice soft but curious.

           “Just outside of the city,” the man replied. His voice, Chrollo found, was a soothing rumble. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. “That group you saved heard you fall and berated me for my carelessness.”

           Chrollo laughed, genuinely. “And you let yourself be bossed by a gaggle?”

The man turned his head towards Chrollo and then scoffed at the term as he looked away.

           “I don’t attack those I’m not hired to,” he clarified, “and if it would let them leave, I decided to listen.”

           Chrollo drew up their legs under the covers and crossed their arms over their knees. “There’s a heart in you yet.”

           A noise, noncommittal, and the man spoke again. “Why were you there, in that place?”

It was vague and expertly structured. Chrollo took the open ended question with both hands and answered easily.

           “I saw that group there and wanted to help them get to safety. You were obviously engrossed in your task. As for why I was there in that building, I don’t remember honestly.” The rattling clacked away in their head, bones and ghosts amused by the lie. “I went there with a friend. We’re new to this town. Next thing I know, everything’s coming down.”

They smiled up at the man, and he stared at him silently. His gaze was steeley and unwavering. He adjusted himself, and Chrollo took that as an opening to speak.

           “What’s your name?”

           The man slowed in his movements.

           “I want to know the man who, begrudgingly, saved my life – and to tell my friend where I wandered off to.”

The man finally settled and let out a long breath. Chrollo’s eyes widened as they felt his mind relax. He was still alert, but some part of him was already distanced from the conversation. They stared at him with parted lips and wide eyes.

           “Silva,” he finally replied.

           Chrollo kept their focus on his profile and nodded distractedly. “Silva.” Repeating the word brought them back, and they eased again. “A nice name, Silva.”

           Silva turned his head, and their eyes met. “Will you need further assistance?”

           Chrollo tipped their head down. “I can’t move right now. My body feels a bit numb. I shouldn’t try walking.”

Silva replied with a long thoughtful hum. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked over it. Chrollo wasn’t sure what to make of the silence, but it didn’t take long before they filled it with their own thoughts. They examined him, chin tilting up slowly as they let out thin waves of energy. Silva turned his head sharply, looking down at the bed before up at Chrollo, who stared up at the ceiling. They weren’t surprised that he could sense something supernatural. After all, there was something special about him. There were a few others as well who had that sort of ‘special’ sense, but those people weren’t Chrollo’s concern.

Not right now anyway.

They tipped their head down once again and saw that Silva had literally gone back to his own devices. He stood and placed his phone away, stepping away from the bed.

           “Leaving so soon?”

           “Only when you can walk,” Silva corrected. He took a place on the floor at the edge of the bed.

           Chrollo leaned forward, watching him. They lowered their legs down. “Are you that honour bound?” They asked, voice teasing but again curiosity was not that far behind.

Silva didn’t reply in words or even a grunt. He glanced up to Chrollo – cobalt eyes meeting grey – and he turned his attention away. His eyes closed, and he drew in a deep breath. It took all of Chrollo’s willpower not to crawl to the edge of the bed and watch him.

They shifted on the bed instead and laid down again. To satiate their own desires, they stretched out with their head towards the end of the bed and curled their fingers into the covers. They closed their eyes and just felt the pull of Silva’s mind. Whenever the man took in a deep breath, Chrollo did as well, fingers twitching in response to his steady breathing. Though Silva was falling deeper into his meditative state, Chrollo could feel the twinges of wakefulness clinging closely. The man was aware and alert, probably cautious of his unexpected company. Understandably so – being badgered into taking care of a ‘civilian’ that had no reason to be caught in the crossfire? Why, Chrollo would be a little cautious too. Maybe even a little irate.

They opened their eyes and stared at Silva. Chrollo reached out slowly, practically feeling the warmth of his skin under their palm. His body would have a wonderful temperature, better than the too-hot bodies of the dying back in the building or the long cold ones of the deceased. The rattling turned into a wicked laughter in Chrollo’s mind, a cacophony of shaking bones thrashing about producing a new sound. Chrollo let out a silent breath. The rattling silenced. They focused on Silva, his energy – his calm mind. His beating heart demanded Chrollo’s touch. After a brief moment of adjusting, Chrollo lowered their chin to the bed and stared between their fanned out fingers. Silva took a deep breath in, and Chrollo moved forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Silva felt the hand on his chest, the fingers digging in. He wasn’t surprised that his ‘guest’ had decided to attack. Perhaps he was just suspicious or maybe it was something he had come to expect after decades in his line of work. His left hand reached up to the thin wrist; his right hand grabbed Chrollo by the neck. He opened his eyes slowly, nonchalant almost, and stared up at his attacker’s face. And how he was caught by surprise. Chrollo’s eyes were no longer a striking dark grey; now they were wide, doll like, the shade inexplicably lighter. Silva stared into them until he no longer could. He turned his attention away and shook his head. It felt like something was scratching against the inside of his skull, and when he turned his head away, the scratching lifted.

Chrollo’s fingers dug further into Silva’s chest, and the assassin reacted quickly. He gripped Chrollo’s wrist tight, giving them the choice of letting go or having a broken arm. The stranger didn’t seem to mind or notice the vice grip. Silva chanced another glance to their face, and Chrollo was still staring at him, watching his movements. When their eyes locked gazes, the scratching returned again. Silva split his attention as he tried to will away the feeling. The scratching immediately stopped, and he felt strange, for lack of a better term. It was as though he was deliriously tired, and his mind was separated from his body. The only difference was that there was no fatigue. Silva felt like he was being dragged further down into his own body.

He tried to pull away Chrollo’s hand and groaned in pain. His body jolted when he came down to his knees, but neither his nor Chrollo's grip loosened. There was a loud rattle in his head, and the downward pull sped up. Silva fought back with his own willpower, and he heard Chrollo grunt softly in front of him. Silva blinked away the haze and stared up at the other figure. Aah. He was starting to put the pieces together.

          “I’ve heard rumours,” he stated, turning their bodies and pressing Chrollo down against the floor. Silva needed to keep the advantage and would need the freedom of movement once he was away from Chrollo's grasp. “Your appearance is merely a ruse – there’s some manner of beast within you.”

At this, Chrollo smiled, bringing up a free hand and tracing their fingers along Silva’s arm. The assassin watched the idle movements. Despite the unrelenting grip on their neck, Chrollo moved with lazy ease. Silva figured then that, if his suspicions were correct, the physicality of their confrontation wouldn’t matter much. He adjusted himself and stared down into those wide, doll eyes.

          “Don’t dream eaters usually come to those who are sleeping?”

          “‘Dreams’ is such a lacking word in human tongue.”

Chrollo’s fingers tightened, and Silva immediately braced himself for the rattle and drag that would followed. The mental wall made Chrollo huff, and their grip relaxed almost completely. Silva gave a tug, but they wouldn’t budge. He could hardly feel the hand on his chest with fingers buried in his skin, but having it there was obviously dangerous. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do at present. He decided to push past it for now.

          Chrollo also continued, “But no. Not just to sleepers, to the distant and unaware as well. To strong and drifting minds.”

          Silva felt as though the latter applied to him. “How did you find me?”

          “I didn’t find you, but you struck a chord with the one who did.”

Vague. Silva figured he wouldn't find out anything by merely asking. He braced himself against another one of Chrollo’s mental attacks, and the dream eater turned their head away, groaning softly. Silva kept the creature pinned down, watching their expression change from one of idle amusement to one of frustration. As the frustration grew, the rattling, scratching, and dragging grew more desperate. Silva fought back each wave. Though this wasn’t his usual brand of combat, he welcomed the change. It was as important to be mentally sound as it was to be physically strong, and this creature threatened him on all accounts.

Whenever he drew into himself, trying to reflect on the situation, Silva felt as though a larger presence was knocking against his skull or pushing his head with both hands. Whenever he locked eyes with Chrollo, this feeling doubled, and the dream eater smiled wider. Almost like they knew what he knew. Silva found it difficult to fight with only half his mind. His awareness was dulled; the rest was caught in a lulling state. It was as Silva had said: he had only heard rumours and the occasional whispered story about dream eaters and their kin. Being face to face with one was a completely surreal experience. He did all he could to mentally grapple the pushing hands.

His efforts paid off. The creature writhed with every mental push and struggled to stay on top of the situation. Soon, Silva was able to shake off the mental assaults for longer periods of time. He felt almost whole. His awareness had mostly returned, and he fought back with the newly gained clarity. Chrollo’s back arched with Silva’s return assault. They grasped at the short fibers of the carpet, nails dragging against the material. Silva moved his hand from Chrollo’s neck to their chest and pressed down. He found better control holding down the creature this way.

Silva mentally drew himself back. He felt the hands limply fall from his mind – and from his shoulders. He glanced down to his body to make sure that there was nothing holding onto him. He felt this before, earlier on the bed. He glanced back down to Chrollo and saw that that tricky smile was back – so amused, so secretive. Silva briefly wondered if he could break this creature and get them to tell him everything. He hummed low in his throat, and Chrollo made a soft noise in response. As Silva stared down at the prone form, he focused his mind again. Now that he knew how to play the game, he felt no trouble in meditating. Chrollo laughed just as his eyes closed.

          “Are you that comfortable with me now? You don’t mind another round?”

The words were merely a distraction. Silva felt the light touch of invisible hands on his shoulders again and two more against his forehead. He easily resisted them in the same respect he would flare up his aura. This was truly an experience; he briefly wondered how to apply this in his training. To Chrollo’s words, Silva let out a brief noise and continued on with his actions. He focused on his body, becoming aware of his arms and legs, the hand pressed against Chrollo’s chest. He thought of the hands on his body both physical and not. Hmm… Was it possible to…

Silva focused on the image of Chrollo in his mind’s eye. He remembered the feel of their neck under his palm. The touch of strangely lukewarm skin, the curve of their throat… Silva opened his eyes and stared down into those wide, doll eyes. This time when their gazes met, Chrollo expressed nothing but surprise.

          “Nothing to say?” Silva all but purred down at the dream eater.

Chrollo started to speak, and Silva flexed his will. He felt the ghost touch of Chrollo’s throat – there and gone. The dream eater gasped, losing the words in a whimper. Silva felt the creature shift; their legs squeezed against one of his. When Chrollo turned their head away, Silva found himself reaching up with his free hand and turning their head back. Chrollo let out a weak, breathy noise at another one of Silva’s phantom squeezes to their throat. Silva was astounded by the results. A smile curved his lips, reflecting the self-satisfied humour Chrollo once expressed.

Silva could still feel the hands against his head, but they held him now. They didn’t try to push into him; they framed the sides of his head, holding him reverently. The unseen hands on his shoulders tugged him closer. Silva leaned forward, following their touch. Chrollo’s eyes closed, and their head turned away again. The assassin thought to tease again, perhaps to give a warning that the creature would have to pay for their intrusion. Before he could, he felt the hand pull from his chest, and suddenly he could breathe again. He didn’t realise that there was a pressure that spread through his core. Once Chrollo pulled their hand away, everything rushed back into Silva. He shuddered at the change. Chrollo’s hands fell upon his shoulders, dismissing the touch of the unseen ones.

Smaller hands tugged at the broad shoulders, and before Silva knew it, their lips met. Chrollo sighed into the kiss, grasping at Silva’s shoulders and back. Silva found the desperate clinging to be cute almost. He lowered his hands down the dream eater’s body. One of his hands found Chrollo’s waist; the other came to rest upon a clothed thigh. Silva shifted back and spread Chrollo’s legs apart. He slotted back into the wider space, and Chrollo shifted up against him. With this direct touch, Silva felt the invasion again. Ghost hands reached deep into his body, touching and tugging at anything they could find. His very spirit felt what his physical body did — the desperate clinging, the search for purchase.

When the kiss broke, Silva felt Chrollo’s lips brush against his. Mentally, spiritually, something–ally beyond what he was able to label, he didn’t feel alone. Another presence held his close. His spirit laid in harmony with another; he really couldn’t place it. It was a strange experience and was one without explanation. He fought for the words, but they wouldn’t form. Chrollo smiled against him and laughed gently.

          “Stop thinking about it. You’re interfering with my feeding.”

          “I never said you could do that.”

          “You never said it, no,” Chrollo affirmed, nodding their head slowly. “But I felt it. When you overpowered me, you drew me in as if I were on a leash.”

A metaphorical “!” rang through Silva’s senses, and he felt Chrollo’s smile widen. He drew back and stared down at the dream eater. Chrollo moved their left hand to their neck and circled their thumb and index finger over their skin.

          “I felt you right here.”

Silva couldn’t think on how to respond, so he just replied with a vague grunt of acknowledgement. Chrollo laughed then, opening their eyes and staring up at him. Their eye colours flickered between light and dark grey before settling on the former once again.

Silva admired the sight. Chrollo appeared human for all intents and purposes, but their eyes betrayed their true nature. He lowered his gaze down and regarded the dirtied white dress shirt and the poorly adjusted tie. Everything about the dream eater in both physical features and attire screamed of an innocent youthfulness, but Silva wondered how long Chrollo had been around. He wondered how many victims there had been and just how far the innocence went.

          “You’re deep in thought,” Chrollo replied, wrapping his arms around Silva’s neck. “Didn’t I tell you to cut that out?”

          “Isn’t that what your kind prefers?”

          Chrollo hummed deeply; the sound resonated between conscious planes. “We’re picky after a while.”

          “Oh?”

          “As you can see, I’m rather attached to you currently. I have my preferences.”

Silva nodded, feeling the secondary presence in his own vessel. It was strange but not wholly uncomfortable. He made a face, and it made Chrollo laugh again. Not out loud, the noise came from somewhere within his head. Silva shuddered in realisation. He let out a soft breath and focused on the dream eater under his form. Chrollo smiled up at him — before a shocked expression wiped away their mirth. They tilted their head to the left, staring up at the window. Silva turned his head slowly, seeing nothing was there. He looked back to Chrollo; they were still staring at the window.

On the inside, somewhere deep within his body, his spirit was grasped tightly and held hostage by shock. “He –” was a breath of a word and floated around like a stray thought between his spirit and mind. Chrollo closed their eyes and faced Silva again, fingers curling in his garment. There was a wisp of “He –” once again, and Silva couldn’t tack it down for long enough to finish the thought. The window opened with a flourish, and Chrollo sighed out heavily.

          “Well, well, what’s this then?”

          “Hello, Hisoka.” Chrollo turned their head back to the side. Silva did the same. “You found me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a third part, but it's hanging in the air right now. I felt really confident going into this, but I'm not sure how this ended up. I hope you guys enjoy though. It's rare I do something personal or related to my backstory.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka was quite surprised at the sight before him. It was very tame by all extents, but it was more the content and less how it was presented. Chrollo had their arms wrapped around the shoulders of a rather muscular man. This must have been the elusive target. Hisoka leaned his head back, lips parting slightly as he stared down the dream eater on the ground. He lifted up from his perch in the window and took a step forward. On the second step, he entered the dream eater’s circle. Power floated up like blue smoke; numerous hands reached up from the flooring. Hisoka cooed down at them, taking long strides forward. He came closer to the duo and stared them down.

          Chrollo drew back a hand and motioned to the man between their legs. “Silva.”

          Hisoka nodded once and repeated, “Silva…”

His name rolled off Hisoka’s tongue slowly, thoughtfully. A hand lifted from his waist and up to his chin. Hisoka stared at Chrollo, knowing good and well that he was being stared at by this _Silva~_ He turned his head slowly, tilting his head to one side as he did.

          “Good evening –” In that moment, they were face to face. Hisoka curled his fingers in thick, wavy hair. His smile curved up higher. _“– Silva.”_

          “Calm yourself, Hisoka,” Chrollo chided, lowering their hands down to Silva’s forearms. “As you can see, my original idea isn’t happening.”

          “So what _is_ happening here, Chrollo?” Hisoka glanced between the dream eater and the assassin. His lips curled up in a devious smile when his eyes met Silva’s. “I sent you to go get food, and here I see you having fun without me?” Hisoka’s bright yellow eyes flicked back to Chrollo. “How thoughtless.”

          “It didn’t go… according to plan,” Chrollo replied, reaching out a hand to Hisoka.

He grasped the outstretched hand and placed a kiss to Chrollo’s palm. Ghost hands covered his mouth, grasped at his clothing, and Hisoka chuckled. He responded with a burst of his own energy, smiling against the hands that covered him. Chrollo shuddered and turned their head away. To his surprise, Silva responded similarly. Hisoka lifted his brows, noticing this. How an interesting little human Chrollo had in their midst. The two creatures took in a deep breath and let it out, synchronised. Hisoka felt something a new energy rest against the bond he had with Chrollo. It was like a modified bond. Ah, this must be what the dream eater had with the human.

Hisoka honed in on it and let out a breath, energy coiling from his lips like smoke. He felt confusion swell somewhere deep inside of his chest with this new bond. He smiled then, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that this is what Silva felt. Hisoka turned to face Silva, scooting closer to the human again. The confusion edged away into wariness then alertness in quick flicks, interchanging between one and the other.

Hisoka reached out and touched a hand to the back of Silva’s neck. With a direct touch, he was able to ‘speak’ to Silva without filtering anything through Chrollo. The human groaned, and Hisoka pressed his lips to a sharp cheek. Yes, with this direct touch, he could feel the full force of Chrollo and Silva twined together. The human’s spirit was so strong; Chrollo’s own held fast. Hisoka ghosted a trail up to Silva’s ear.

          “No wonder they’re so close to you,” he whispered, nails scratching gently against the warm skin. “You’re so _full_ of vigor, you know.”

Hisoka turned his head and looked down to Chrollo. Silva glanced to Hisoka before doing the same. The dream eater laid still with their eyes closed, breathing slow and shallow. Hisoka chuckled softly at the gentle touch to Chrollo’s chest.

          “Oh, he’ll be fine. He’s just feeding from you, and I from him.”

          Silva grunted. “Is that how that works.” It was too gruff to be a full question, as if he had no interest.

          Hisoka decided to answer anyway. “Oh yes. It’s a very _giving_ relationship, ah.” He brought his free hand over, reaching to touch Silva’s chest, just above where Chrollo once gripped. “I wonder what you have to give.”

          “This is no—”

          “Ah! But it is~” Every word was playful and low, whispered as though not to disturb Chrollo in their lucid sleep. “And I want my fill of it.”

Silva huffed, amused, but he didn’t respond at words. Not that Hisoka needed it. Through this branched connection, he could feel it. _As though you could take me._ Ah, this human was bold. There had to be something to him if he kept Chrollo docile. Hisoka decided to play his own game.

He shifted towards Chrollo and leaned over the other creature’s face. He called softly down to the monster with a singsong thought. Chrollo’s eyes blinked open, and Hisoka’s mentality bled into them. It was a reminder of their mission; sense memory poured into their body. Hisoka reminded them of their own hunger and the desperation they felt from being underfed. Chrollo whimpered and reached their hands up towards Hisoka, holding onto his forearms. Hisoka felt the heat filter in through Chrollo and dip straight to his stomach. It twisted and curled and crawled up his spine, slowly setting him on fire from within. They remembered it well. Hisoka tipped his head. Oh but did they?

Chrollo’s phantom hands reached deep into Hisoka’s core and held tight onto his bones. The ripper was without a soul of his own. He mostly devoured or even hosted a few at a time, but they were always gone after a while. Chrollo was supposed to feed him. Silva’s soul was supposed to be _his_ next meal, but ah. The dream eater pleasantly failed that. It was time to repay.

Hisoka watched as Chrollo sat up and attached to the human’s form. He placed a hand to his stomach, feeling the desperation come from two sides. He moved to sit behind the dream eater and wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s middle. Silva groaned softly with every nip to his neck Chrollo laved him with. Hisoka could feel it, so close behind the dream eater. The two spirits woven together pushed and pulled each other, messily exchanging control. Silva was a new soul. He tasted like candle smoke and humid nights. Chrollo’s was more familiar; phantom hands fanned the candle smoke, and Hisoka could almost taste it on his tongue.

He groaned softly and then looked up to Silva, smiling wickedly.

          “My, aren’t they handsy?” Hisoka pulled open his arms, dragging his nails over Chrollo’s stomach. “I wonder what got into them and made them so clingy.”

          “I wonder.” Silva’s voice was low, stained by – Hisoka searched for it – _want_. Ah, there it was.

The ripper smiled and reached up to place his hands on Silva’s shoulders. He lifted himself up onto his knees and leaned against the dream eater’s body, bringing his face closer to Silva’s.

          “Are you insinuating something?” He purred, sliding his hands to cup Silva’s neck

Hisoka felt an astral thrum echo through his body. The human found this familiar? Ah good. _Following in Chrollo’s footsteps,_ Hisoka thought in amusement.

That sent a flare through all three of them. Silva’s defense surged through Chrollo and slammed right into Hisoka mentally. It was enough to physically lean his head back. The dream eater curled into the human, and Hisoka laughed loudly. Did that really happen? He leaned his head forward, bit down on his lip, and rubbed calm circles against Silva’s neck.

          “We won’t hurt you. After all, they’re keen on you.”

He spoke honestly; he could feel the attachment that Chrollo had to this human. Even if Hisoka didn’t have a connection to Silva himself, he could feel the way Chrollo desired him and had become closer to him. Chrollo was vulnerable, much more than when they usually fed. Hisoka could feel Silva’s spirit through the shared bond and supposed he could understand the favouritism.

Chrollo rocked their body down against Silva and moaned softly. Hisoka drew a hand to himself and cupped Chrollo’s chin, tilting their head back. He swallowed down the dream eater’s moans. Hisoka nipped on the thin lips, dabbing little kisses to each one. He drew away and lowered his hand down, giving a playful squeeze of the dream eater’s neck. The dream eater moaned again, weaker, softer this time.

          “– soka…” Chrollo choked out, working their hips down against Silva’s.

          “I need what you need, Chrollo,” Hisoka purred. He reached his hands down, scratching at the dream eater’s bare chest. “Feed me~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to finally write, but we made it. Had to add some extra tags for this one. Here we go.

Silva lacked the ability to properly describe what had happened between then and now. He heard Hisoka’s words clearly but had completely underestimated their effect. Hisoka sat back and roamed his hands over Chrollo’s back. Silva shuddered, feeling the phantom touch against his own body. On a separate plane, he felt an overwhelming hunger. Against his body, he could feel Chrollo’s chest press against his own and their fingers thread in his wavy hair. Silva came back to his surroundings just in time to meet Chrollo for a fierce kiss. His eyes closed, and his hands found their place on the dream eater’s wide hips.

Hisoka brought his hands to Chrollo’s ribs and tugged the needy dream eater just slightly backwards. He licked his lips at the stubborn huff. Maybe his intentions were a bit stronger than he anticipated or maybe Chrollo’s desperation to feed was just that strong. Who knew? Whatever the reason was ( – maybe it was a mix of the two – ), it painted a very pretty picture. Long fingers and sharp nails found their way to the front of Chrollo’s shirt. Hisoka placed his chin on the crook of Chrollo’s shoulder, kissing at the warm neck as he pulled open the fabric. The buttons gave with a firm _pop_ as the ripper adapted to his name, viciously undoing his companion’s clothing. When he came to the bottom of the shirt, he pushed it open to their sides and flicked away a stray button that had fallen into Silva’s lap. Hisoka’s eyes widened slightly. His mind quickly processed the bulge his fingers brushed against. The pleased noise he let out was absolutely predatory. He slid his hands under Chrollo’s shirt and ran them up the shorter creature’s sides as he fed more of his own desires into the dream eater.

Chrollo drew back from their onslaught of kisses, moving their hands to the junction of Silva’s neck and shoulders. They tilted their head towards Hisoka, grinding their hips down on the man in front of them. They were so wonderfully overwhelmed right now. Hisoka continued to fuel their metaphysical fire, and Silva, he… Well, he was just a gem all on his own. Chrollo opened their eyes just barely and stared at the other male, giving him their attention fully.

          “I want to go into you.”

Silva balked at the request. Hisoka couldn’t help but chuckle at the human’s predictable misunderstanding. He tilted his head and nibbled against the shell of his companion’s ear. Chrollo let out a little sound, trying to hold it down.

          “Excuse me?” The assassin inquired.

          “Your… your energy. Your mind,” Chrollo clarified, their voice a breathy mess of syllables.

That made a bit more sense and was, in its own macabre way, comforting. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and his unsureness ran through both creatures – specifically the ripper. Hisoka lifted his head and stared at Silva. For a brief moment, the human swore those golden eyes turned white for a moment.

          “Surely you know how,” came Hisoka’s dulcet voice. He sat up on his knees, letting Chrollo’s head rest against his chest. “They bonded with you for a reason. Just repeat what you did before.”

          Silva looked from Hisoka to Chrollo. “I was trying to detain you.”

          “Sounds fun,” Hisoka practically purred, voice lowering. He was addressing Chrollo this time.

          “Before that,” the dream eater panted. They shifted their hands and snuck their fingers under Silva’s top.

Ah. Silva knew. It was all a matter of collecting himself, but he wondered if it was wise to leave himself at the mercy of two beasts. In a blink, he felt a heat press against his back. Strange, astral hands roamed his form, shuddering the bond he shared with Chrollo. He could only assume this changing, foreign touch belonged to ‘Hisoka’. Unfortunately for Silva, the hands kept changing. Their phantom touch went from cold to hot or from heavy to barely there. It was as if many people had bonded with him. It made Silva shudder.

It made Hisoka smile wickedly.

          “I won’t eat you,” he cooed into Silva’s ear. His physical hands lowered down the human’s front. “Unless Chrollo wants me to.”

Silva side glanced to the ripper and knew where his place was. This moment that they all shared was held in place because of Chrollo’s fascination. Should things turn sour, well. Silva didn’t want to think on what would happen to him. He could only hope the process would be fast. He groaned at the new pressure. Hisoka palmed him through his pants and took him away from his somber thoughts. Chrollo physically relaxed as well, and Hisoka laughed. He knew, but with the way things were, how could he not.

          “Relax,” came the soothing tone. “Let us take care of you.”

Silva was either a fool or brave to let himself relax. He would debate the pros and cons later if his mind was still his own in the end.  
  


\- ◊ -

  
Chrollo and Hisoka slumped against Silva’s form as he let his aura flow free. It was hardly a notable percent of his power, but for the two hunters, it was enough. The many-handed presence of Hisoka’s astral form was frantic, and Chrollo’s fingers dug into Silva’s chest. The human felt a jolt race up his spine, and the feeling was lost amongst everything else.

Hisoka pulled down Silva’s top. He didn’t stop to admire the girth of the assassin’s chest or arm muscles. His teeth nibbled over the firm trapezius at the human’s right shoulder, and he let the garment fall forgotten between their bodies. Chrollo pushed forward, stealing another kiss from Silva as the bond fortified. An electric surge of pleasure and want curled between their psyches. The intensity was striking and left Silva weak. He groaned into the kiss and felt a smile form against his shoulder. Hisoka’s clever fingers reached between Silva and Chrollo’s bodies, freeing the two from their lower garments. Chrollo broke the kiss and adjusted their position. They placed their knees on the ground and lifted their hips into Hisoka’s fingers. The ripper lifted his head and met Chrollo’s gaze. Silva didn’t need to see the look in Hisoka’s eyes; he could feel the meaning through his own body. He took a deep breath with a hiss. His thick cock was freed from his clothing, and Chrollo’s smaller cock was pressed against his within seconds.

 _“Move”_ filled his mind in a whisper of two voices. One was desperate, beckoning, and the other was amused goading. It wasn’t hard to distinguish between the two forces.

He took in a deep breath and moved his hips into Hisoka’s hand. He groaned at the friction of his cock against Chrollo’s but had no objections. He set the pace slow; a deep rumble sounded in his chest as Hisoka moved his hand in the opposite direction of Silva’s hips. The human held the dream eater’s waist tightly, and there was a flicker of thought that passed between the three of them. Chrollo was the one to act on it.

Chrollo moved a hand and curled their fingers in Silva’s hair, tugging his head back and meeting him for a bruising kiss. The human’s lips parted when Chrollo’s tongue pressed against them. Chrollo shuddered as their tongue slid against Silva’s, stifling a moan against him. Their cock twitched in Hisoka’s hold, and the ripper was just playful enough to pause and rub his thumb against their wet slit. Silva stroked Chrollo’s side when they whimpered. When the kiss broke, there was a thread of saliva between their lips. Silva had the grace to look sheepish.

Chrollo rubbed their lips together carefully and brought their hand back to Silva’s chest, gently pushing the human back. Silva followed their lead, and Hisoka slowed his motions. It was just as much out of curiosity as it was being connected to Chrollo’s thoughts. His lips curled up as Chrollo’s mouth opened, tongue lolling out of their mouth.

Silva wasn’t sure what to think – how to feel. A thick wad of saliva rolled off of the dream eater’s tongue and coated their cocks, as well as Hisoka’s fingers. The ripper’s gaze followed the spit line, and he dutifully rolled his thumb against the two. He smeared the fluid against and worked his hand against them once again, getting their cocks slicked up. Chrollo reached up their free hand to wipe their mouth, turning their doll like gaze to Silva.

 _Don’t say anything,_ Chrollo urged in a mental whisper. Their hand sank into Silva’s skin again. On the nonphysical plane, he could feel the connection strengthen again, and there began the steady corrosion of his form.

Silva groaned with each pull of Hisoka’s hand and shuddered with every pull of his spirit. Chrollo worked in waves. They coaxed Silva’s spirit forward and gently pushed it away. With every return, there was less and less of him but not in alarming chunks. Chrollo was taking small doses of Silva; they devoured with moderation. The moans they let out against his lips were intoxicating. He almost dared to ask what he tasted like to them.

And it was in that moment that Chrollo broke into a smile. Silva opened his eyes and stared into glossed over grey. Chrollo’s smile was charming. Their mirth echoed through Silva and Hisoka’s body. The ripper nuzzled his face against the human’s neck, throat rumbling in his own delight. He was breathing heavier, Silva noticed, and the unseen hands were still there, ghosting over his many levels of consciousness. Hisoka groaned softly, brows furrowing when Chrollo took a long pull of Silva’s spirit. Silva’s hips jerked up in surprise. A chill ran down his body, leaving goosebumps on his arms. Chrollo bit down on their bottom lip and whispered out a _Sorry…_

Chrollo leaned back a bit and shifted their hips forward. They thrusted up more eagerly into Hisoka’s hand. Silva responded to the increased pace out of instinct. His mind was too far gone to keep track of everything that was happened. Hisoka sat up slightly when Silva leaned his head back. He let the human rest against his shoulder and took the time to whisper into Silva’s ear. He always liked the direct approach. He left most of the spiritual going-ons to Chrollo.

          “You feel amazing,” Hisoka complimented. “How strong you are; I wouldn’t have guessed.” He laughed and worked his hand faster, relishing in how the human responded with a controlled moan. “And yet you’re still holding back.” He leaned closer and bit at the human’s ear, tugging at the shell roughly.

Silva rumbled out a warning, and the emotion was hot between the three of them. Chrollo gasped and opened their eyes to stare at Silva’s face. Instead, they were rewarded with the sight of Hisoka nestled against him. They smiled then and licked their lips. Hisoka shuddered at the spike of energy coming from Silva. He wasn’t one to be deterred.

          “Is it possible you want us to visit you again, Silva~?”

His name was a playful flick of Hisoka’s tongue. The sinister smile against his ear made his stomach drop. There was another long pull of his spirit and he flared his aura up in response. The two creatures moaned in unison, and Silva took that moment to smile smugly, briefly, to himself.

_Do you want us to break you? Make you our toy?_

Silva opened his eyes at that. The hot whispering felt like Hisoka’s. The ripper was panting now against his ear, working their cocks with the dutiful flick of his wrist, but no no. The lustful words had come from Chrollo, who was smiling salaciously now. Silva tipped his head forward, making use of the phantom ability he had. Without physically touching, he wound his fingers around Chrollo’s neck and admired the way those thick lashes fanned over their cheeks.

           _“I will break you,”_ Silva replied with his mouth and his mind. Words for Chrollo. Words for Hisoka.

          Chrollo cooed out a moan, freeing a hand from Silva’s chest to run it up the length of his phantom arm. “Yes, sir…”

The words were probably another tease, but Silva felt no injustice in the way his body shuddered.

The warmth was building between them. His body demanded his attention as the heat crept up from his stomach. It grew with urgency, and Silva’s mind began to cloud over. He was glad that Chrollo received him in kind. Their feeding had eased as they chased their own completion. Chrollo’s moans and the slick sound of Hisoka jerking them both off were the only notable noises. Silva took them in, used them as fuel as he sped closer and closer towards his end.

He clamped his hands hard on Chrollo’s waist, surely bruising the pale flesh as he finally came. His aura exploded with one hard ripple, and Hisoka slumped against his back, muffling a groan against Silva’s neck. Chrollo’s own moan caught in their throat. Their fingers tensed against Silva’s muscles; their nails grazed his bones. White hot _pain_ mixed in with the pleasure, and somehow, that made Silva’s orgasm more intense.

There was only a small sense of shame when he realised that.

There were a few shaky beats of silence. Hisoka uncurled his messy finger from around the duo’s cocks. Chrollo opened their eyes and tipped their head down, staring at the mess they made. Silva blinked his eyes opened and buttoned up his aura. Fatigue worked its way through his body and into his mind. The bond began to unravel and fade away, but much like Silva’s own aura, it was just an untouched pressure in his body. He would have to get used to that.

Chrollo carefully swiped their finger against their cock, moaning slightly at the touch. They messily collected cum against the pad of their finger and wiped it over their dry lips. Silva and Hisoka watched in a daze. Hisoka smiled; Silva schooled his own reaction to the lewd display. Chrollo worked the semen against the plump skin and rubbed their lips together. When it was evenly applied, they slowly licked away the sample and pulled away.

Chrollo pulled off their shirt and cleaned up Silva before doing the same for their own body. Hisoka pressed a parting kiss to the human’s jugular as he helped Silva redress again. Silva briefly felt as if he was an erotic fairytale and almost immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. After a few silent moments, the three of them stood. Silva found himself at a loss for words.

          “Well!” Chrollo stated suddenly, placing a hand against their bare stomach. “I’m full.”

          “You should be,” Hisoka replied with a smile.

Silva reached up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. The motion caused the two creatures to focus on him again. Chrollo’s white-grey eyes and Hisoka’s white-yellow eyes twinkled with their amusement and satisfaction. Chrollo was the one to step forward.

          “We should meet again some time.”

          “And will I know then?” Silva asked lowly.

          “Oh.” Chrollo smiled and curled their finger. They strummed a hidden cord between them and Silva. The human’s jaw tensed in response. _You’ll know._

          “Aah, let’s go then.” Hisoka spoke this time, turning his gaze out to the city. “That was fun and all, but I’m still hungry.”

          “Poor you.” Chrollo glanced back towards Hisoka and then up towards Silva. “Later.”

Hisoka grinned at the human, his face contorting into a many faced horror for a second. Just a second. Silva blinked at the imagery, and when his eyes opened again, the two were gone. He took a step towards the window and placed his hand upon the frame. He only had a moment to take it all in, and he let a breath out.

His mission was done. His fun had been had. It was time to go home until those rumoured horrors came again.


End file.
